5 Days
by Ferret Love
Summary: can 5day, 5 letters, 5memorable objects change the way she see's him? S7
1. leaving

buffy is giving a lecture to all the potentioals "The First isn't impressed. It already knows us. It knows what we can do, and it's laughing. You want to surprise the enemy? Surprise yourselves.  
Force yourself to do what can't be done, or else we are not an army-we're just a bunch of girls waiting to be picked off and buried.  
(Spike stands and walks toward the door) Where are you going?"  
  
"Out. Since I'm neither a girl, nor waiting.  
All this speechifying doesn't really apply to me, does it?"(walks away)  
  
(calling after him) "Fine. Take a cell phone. That way, if I need someone to get weepy or whaled on, I can call you."  
  
(he turns to Buffy) "If you've got something to say-"  
  
"Just said it. You keep holding back, you might as well walk out that door."  
  
"Holding back? You're blind. I've been here, right in it-fighting, scrapping..."  
  
"Since you got your soul back?"  
  
"Well, as a matter of fact, I haven't quite been relishing the kill the way I used to."  
  
"You were a better fighter then."  
  
"I did this for you. The soul, the changes-it's what you wanted."  
  
"What I want is the Spike that's dangerous. The Spike that tried to kill me when we met."  
  
(angrily) "Oh, you don't know how close you are to bringing him out."  
  
"I'm nowhere near him. "  
  
"yeah you're no where near him cause he loves you and would never hurt you.  
good bye!"  
  
spike leaves from front door slaming it behind him buffy looks at clock it's late  
  
"i'm going to bed i can't just stand here"  
  
"night B"  
  
xander stands up to speak "ok it is late all to bed "  
  
in buffy's room in the morning (afternoon)  
  
faith carying tray into buffy room with food and a box "this is for you"  
  
buffy spleepily asks "wat time is it??"  
  
"12"  
buffy gets up as to leave "i'm going to the basement to see spike"  
  
"um.. B he left last night you sent him away"  
  
buffy softly "so it wasn't a bad dream"  
  
"huh??"  
  
"oh I mean good "  
  
"uh B this is lunch (holding out tray) and this box and note was left on your bed side table thaught you might want it"  
  
"thanks "  
  
faith leaves the room leaving buffy alone she opens the letter  
  
"dear buffy i hope you got this. i just wanna say i'm leaving in 5 days if u want me before i leave you know where to find me i'm running away from all of this i send this to ypu with a kiss  
  
yours trouly william"  
  
a tear slowly trickles down buffy's cheek she picks up the box engraved in it is "elizebeth from william"  
  
buffy puts the letter in the box and puts the box on here bed side table faith walks in having heard buffy read all of that aloud  
  
"gees B he really loves you "  
  
buffy sighs sadly "i know" 


	2. never made it to the alter

Buffy kept quiet all day from what she had read earlier sent her emotions haywire  
  
after patroling a sad buffy went to bed  
  
why did she fell this all it was, was spike leaving why did she care??  
  
awaking late again that day faith had braught her breakfast and a letter  
  
"here sleepy head "  
  
"there's another letter?"  
  
"yeah can i read it with you? i want to know what it says"  
  
"i don't see why not "  
  
she opened the letter and a ring fell out buffy picks up the ring and remembers willows spell.  
she smiles softly this was the engagment ring spike gave her  
  
faith read the letter aloud  
  
"dear buffy i hope the ring brought back memorys it did for me this is one of the memorys i have of you put it in the box and keep it near  
  
when i leave it's me i hopr you miss sent to you with a kiss"  
  
"i'll leave you alone to think B"  
  
"thanks "  
  
faith leavs buffy to her thinking after a moment of silence she puts the ring on and heads sown stairs  
  
VI passes "nice ring "  
  
buffy smiles and continues walking 


	3. why the ash fell

if u have read this please review!!  
  
buffy ahving spent the day thinking she went to bed exhausted all tucked in bed there was a knock at the door. faith walks in  
  
"um B i need a room to bunk the girls over ran mine"  
  
"sure whatever "  
  
she turns over to sleep  
  
"will spike be droping somthing off tonight "  
  
"yeah"  
she smiles softly  
  
"there just might be a light at the end of this dark tunnel follow it"  
  
"where did that come from??"  
slightly surprised  
  
"read it off a baci chocolate"  
  
"figures"  
  
"g'nite"  
"night "  
  
morning came and light shon apon the 2 sleeping slayers  
  
faith woke buffy up roughly  
  
"B , B wake up "  
  
"now? it's so early"  
  
"i know but u have the respnsibility of training itty bitty slayers to day"  
  
"damn"  
  
buffy notices somting Faith put a cigarete out "  
NOW and how did u light it i got rid of them so that (points to florr ashes everywere)  
would not happen"  
  
"fine but here "  
hands here lighter and message  
  
it reads  
  
"dear buffy memories is all we had and all it will be  
  
urs truly william"  
  
buffy holding lighter in hand remembers (memory)  
" i came to get my lighter"  
  
"is that another excuse to see me "  
  
"maybe"  
  
back to now  
  
buffy sighs  
  
spikes crypt  
  
talking to clem  
  
"i really need a cigerette u got a light"  
  
"cause not if u want her badly just go get her"  
  
"no i never can do that "  
  
"man u got a soul for her and you can't go see her?? your weird"  
  
sighs  
  
"i know ,i know " 


	4. captured memories

i know that i can't spell so don't point it out for me  
  
discalmer : none of these charactors are mine they all belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy  
  
spikes crypt  
  
spike is seacrching for somthing in the remains of his down stairs he finds what he was looking for holds it up high tiumphiently   
  
buffy's house  
  
buffy was in the basment looking through boxs and looks at the photo's of the good times she finds a picture of spike and curiously removes it and stares it for a while  
  
buffy' thaughts "god his eyes are so blue look at his hair why is this in here?"  
  
back to story  
  
she takes it upstairs to head to bed she places it in a bin but then removes it places under here pillow and fell into slumber  
  
she awoke in the moring to find and envolope and faith was in the room (again)  
  
"it's better to love and lost to have never loved"  
  
buffy looks at her curiously  
  
"what chocolates are adictive (it was a baci mentioned in previous chapter)"  
  
buffy sighs and opens the envolope she picks out a letter  
  
"dear buffy Photo's are to capture happy moments  
  
smiling in bliss this was sent with a kiss  
  
Willium "  
  
buffy picks out the other thing in the envolope (a photo DAH)  
she looks at it it's her sitting on his lap both of them are smiling even though it was a spell it was real (for a while) 


	5. i bid you farwell or not

  
  
9:00 buffy calls out "it's time to patrol girls"  
  
they all go out to the cemetary the girls are training but they are talking and gossiping buffy is annoyed at this disply  
  
"girls pay ATTENTION!! "  
  
"why should we?" asks one of the potentioals  
  
"yeah it's nothing new and it was more fun with spike around why did YOU have to send him away" kennedy accuses  
  
she stamps off  
  
"YEAH" all of the girls say  
  
they all follow the notion of leaving  
  
buffy thinks what would spike say he always seems to have the right things to say  
  
buffy thinks hard she hears spikes voice softly "i guess they liked me. it's ok luv they"re are hard bunch to teach but you"re doing well"  
  
bufy turns hopping to see him but all she sees is the black night she sighs and heads home  
buffy walks in with a smile "hey wills you and xan up for bronzing?"  
  
"sure we need a break can Kennedy come?"  
  
buffy was edging to sy no but just for willow she says "sure"  
  
xander came to with ayna  
  
they entered the bronze, found a table and ordered  
  
a slow song came on  
  
"oh xander come dance with me" ahnya grabs him and gets up  
  
xander gets up "exusce me ladies duty calls"  
  
he follows ayna to the floor  
  
"willow wanna dance with me" kennedy whines but only slightly  
  
" buffy will you be ok on your own ?"  
  
"sure wills you go have fun"  
  
buffy's looking at the couples on the floor  
the song playing  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You _x4_  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
  
I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you  
  
buffy's thinking of spike how he got the soul she needed to get out of there so she goes to the dance floor to say bye to willow  
  
in the shadows spike is there  
  
he follow her with his eyes then he goes to the floor also  
  
when buffy is o the floor the lights go off  
  
every one is one the floor now scared  
  
spike approces buffy he can see cause of vampire sences he sees buffy and goes up grabs her by the waist and kissses her passionatly but a little forcful  
  
buffy is shocked at first but desides to kiss back the tastes achohol cigarettes and blood?  
it's seemed familiar  
  
spike pulls away wispers in her ear "good bye luv "  
  
then suddenly the lights turn back on buffy makes a run for it tears threataning to spill 

it was spike all along she makes her way back to the house  
  
she runs to her room to find a rose and letter all the letter said was  
  
"good bye my love i will forever miss you "  
  
she knows it was placed before the bronze cause he was there she puts the letter in the box grabs the rose and runs she has no idea where she's going but it all seamed so familier so she kept going then she found him sitting on his bike at the boarder of sunny dle she runs to him raps her arms around his neck muttering  
  
"i nearly lost you. never leave me" spike is shocked but raps his arms around her waist "i'll never leave you i ...... love you" buffy pulls back looks into his eyes "love you too"  
she hops on the back of his bike they drive off to the house in eachothers arms they enter backs turned to the lounge room sspike lets go sniffs the air and runs buffy nearly cried he left she hears foot steps and a familiar voice "buffy??"  
"angel"  
she turns around

A/N  
just saying the song is "The Reason" by HOOBASTANK

if u have read this please review if u want more


	6. Because of him

* * *

"Angel??"  
"Buffy we need to talk"  
"not here" buffy looks around and sees the potentials coming down satairs buffy and angel go to the basment  
  
"Why are you here"  
"wat no welcome kiss??"  
"no"  
"why not"  
"because....."  
"don't say it won't work. i found a prophasy it states that the slayer and the souled vampire are destined"  
"so.........."  
"DON"T PLAY WITH ME I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN AROUND I SMELL HIM EVERYWHERE"  
"i don't know what you mean??" buffy acts innocent "Don't play dumb blonde. You know who i mean"  
"i have no idea" Buffy still acts innocent "SPIKE!"  
"what about him?"  
"Why did u even let him touch you" angel looks discusted "Things are different. He's different!"  
"HE'LL ALWAYS BE EVIL"  
"HE HAS A SOUL"  
"well that changes every thing no doesn't it. You know that i started it"  
"stop it!!"  
"what did he do to get a soul?? torture innocent people for months??"  
"he got it for me" buffy softly wispers "What did u say" angel starts to get agrivated "HE WENT IN SEARCH OF A DEAMOND TO GET A SOUL , HE ALMOST DIED, HE WAS TOTUED ALL FOR ME!!!"  
"I'm swear i'm GOING TO KILL HIM"  
"DON'T YOU DEAR GO NEAR HIM!!! IF YOU DO I WILL KILL YOU!!!"  
"HOW CAN YOU LOVE HIM??!!!"  
"BECAUSE HE WOULD BE TORTURED FOR ME AND DAWN HE WOULD DIE FOR EVERYONE ALL BECAUSE HE LOVES ME!"  
"buffy"  
"don't angel don't i'm going you stay here or you can go but either way i don't want to see you"  
  
Buffy storms upstairs into the lounge room and everyone is there (but spike)  
  
Kenedy starts "um buffy" "Due to recent events" Vi continues "we think and all agree" Molly follows "we um think..." Rona says shakily "it's time for you to go. You don't belong gere with us." Kenedy finishes  
  
"So this is what you all think??" Buffy asks  
  
sadly all her freinds nodded  
  
"why?"Buffy asks  
  
"Because you seem distracted lately" Xander explains "And ...... " Willlow starts "IT"S ALL BECAUSE OF HIM!" Giles finishes "Buffy he is clouding your judgment."  
  
"so is that why you sent him on that mission??"Buffy asks  
  
"Maybe but Buffy you have to understand........" Giles begins  
  
"I don't understand anything but there is only one thing righht now that i do understand Giles that's that i know where i'm not wanted"  
Buffy makes her way to the door slowly  
  
Faith walks through it and sees bufy there with a few tears begining to fall. She looks around and sees everyone in the lounge room.  
  
"What's going on??" Faith asks  
  
"They are your's now. make sure they all live and angel is in the basement he might be helpful" And with that buffy leaves through the door

* * *

Buffy is making her way down the front porch. When she reaches the drive way she begins to run.  
  
Spike is under the tree outside of her house. He saw her leave and he saw her tear stained face.  
he runs after her following her scent.  
  
He enters into an empty house slowly follows the silent sobs of his slayer. he reaches the bed room and sees her on the bed her face in her hands as she wept. he slowly made his way up to her. The vampire sit next to the crying slayer and raps his arm around her She turn her face into his chest. he held her while she cried. Oh how much pain spike was feeling to see his love like this  
  
"What happend buffy??"  
"They ... they kiked me out" She managed to say between sobs "OH it's alreigh buffy i'm here."  
"i love you sooooooo much soike"  
"and i love you too more than you can imagine"  
"Spike?"  
"yeah luv"  
"can you do one thing for me"  
"whats that luv"  
"please make love to me"  
"i don't know pet your sad and i could be taking advantage of you"  
"Spike i love you. You love me , please i just need you more than ever"  
  
and with that they slid under the covers

* * *

back at the house  
  
"Dudes let me get this straight. You kiked buffy out of her house why?? because of spike??? " Faith tries to understand what the gang had done "Well yes" Giles replies "Well i have GREAT news for you all now. BUFFY was RIGHT and YOU KIKED HER OUT!!" faith exclaims with fake enthusiasm and a huge fake grin.  
"What have we done." Willows says sadly "Well from what i hear you all kiked her out" Faith answers "and now we have to go find her"  
"buut how i mean we don't even know where to start" Xander states "well maybe i can help" Angel says. He has just appeared at the top of the stairs to the basement. "i mean i can sniff her out" he states "I say good ridance to her" Kenedy exclaims "SHUT UP KENEDY!" Dawn snaps "Angels got a point lets get a going"Faith says and stands up hand heads to the door followed by giles, Angel, Willow and Xander.  
  
they begin their search for buffy

* * *

The gang are out side of the house buffy and spike are in "Yep she's in here"Angel says sniffing the air  
  
"Well then lets go" Faith says  
  
Angel is first to walk in then Giles then Xander and followed by the girls  
  
Anegl followed by the other in they're order entered the bed room to find  
  
SPike and buffy under 1 sheet and their clothes on the floor The two lovers are snuggled up together in the bed  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE??"  
All the men exclaim at the sight before them  
  
buffy and spike instantly shoot up into sitting posion staring at the people before them.

* * *

A/N just wanna say thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed and also that reviews are GREATLy appriciated 


	7. my champion

UM thanx to all of you who reviewed. i LOVE REVIEWS.  
and for all of you who wan to know THE REASON ANGEL DIDN'T SMELL SPIKE HAS NO REASON SO I WILL MAKE ONE UP NOW. HIS SCENT WAS COVERED BY BUFFY'S. good explination Diclamer : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING   
Everyone in the room just kept staring at Spike and Buffy. Angel was in duiscust. Faith was amused at wat happend. Willow was blushing as she normally did as something like this happens. Xander and Giles had the same expresion. none at all. They were speechless. there was and awkward eeriey silence That was brocen by Angel. "I can't stand this." He says upsetingly and heads towards the door. "Wait up deadboy" Xander follows him "Oh Dear" Giles exclaims "Buffy.."  
"don't start" she interups Giles leaves following the males "Um i think i'm goinna go" Says willow while still blushing "Whoo Hoo way-ta-go B" Faith cheers "faith lets go" Willow says while grabbing her arm. Willow looks back at the couple "Now"  
They leave aswell "Well love it's just you and me" sPike starts after they have sat in silence for while. "What am i going to do" Buffy says sorrofully "Whatever you have to face buffy i will be there by your side." Reasures Spike "i love you" She tells him " i know and i love you to pet but as much as i hate it we've gotta go and face them now at your house."  
"They kiked me out" "but then why did they come here?? to tell you a final goodbye? no and as i figure they found out that your right for whatever and all reasons and that they want you bak" " i love you you know that"  
"great way of changing the subject"

BACK AT THE HOUSE "i don't belive this" Giles says "i had no clue" Xander says "Well who did i mean oh my goddess i would have neva thunk it" Willow points "um i did" Faith says softly "YOU DID and YOU DIDN'T TELL US!!" Xander yells

by now everyone in the house has heard them screaming so they all come out from the rooms that they were in into the living room(lounge room (all the same))

"Well it's not like anyone aked and it never came up"Counters Faith "plus they LOVE each other"  
"I don't understand why wouldn't she tell me she liked him" Ponders willow "Wait did you just say LOVE"  
"OH DEAR LORD" XANDER YELLS "IT'S DEAD BOY JRS TURN"

"what's going on?" asks Dawn who was standing in the room with the other potentials "Um nothing Dawnie" willow tells her "go back to bed all of you"

everyone leaves leaving Faith, Willow Giles Xander and angel was in the corner not saying a word

"?Faith can i talk to you?" angel asks "Sure" she replies

they walk into the kitchen

"Faith here" angel hands her something it's a weapon it's the scyth "it's to be used in the final battle. Use it and go kill Caleb" Faith walks out og the door and goes in search of Caleb

they are all still in the lounge room exept faith (she's out as i just wrote) (dah)  
the front door opens and there stands buffy and Spike (fully dressed) holding hands

Xander looks at them "i don't belive it so i won't" he gets up and starts to go to the stir case "No don't go Xan" Buffy says "you all need to hear this"  
xander sits back down

buffy takes a seat as well "um well as you already saw spike and i are togther and deeply in love. i hope you all can undersatnd and i hope you exept it but it dosn't matter if u don''t because i love him and you can't separate us." she says and looks around the room

they are all silet "Well?" she asks "Buffy can we talk out side?" Angel asks "ok" She replies spike gets a possesive look in his face and then buffy wispers something into his ear. Spikes relaxs and buffy follows Angel out.

"buggy here" Angel hands her a nacklace the amutalte "sorry but i have nothing to wear this with" Buffy jokes "it's not for you it's for a champion and you and i know who your champion is" Angel says "So here i don't know what it does but it's supposed to help with the fight." and with that angel walks into the night

buffy re enters the house and goes ans sits on spikes lap. by now it's been a full hour since faith left

the front door opens again faith walks in with the scyth

"wats that" asks giles "some funky looking weapon angel gave us the slayers to win. and here's the bonus not only does it look cool but it slices and dices evil preacher." faith says everyone looks funnily at her "I killed Caleb" she explains really slowly everyone begins to cheer now "i think it's time to sleep if we want to win the battle TOMORROW " Giles explains everyones goes off to there sleeping quarters

SPike and Buffy go down to the basement "Spike.. Angel gave me this" Buffy holds up the amulet "he said it was for a champion and i want you to have it." She hands it to him "thanks love"  
now the are soo tired they fall on the bed and spike cradels buffy in his arms "my champion" Buffy softley wisper before going to sleep 


	8. the end

5 Days

disclamer: I own nothing

A/N This is the LAST chapter.

8888888888888888888

"Welcome to sunnydale high school.There's no running in the halls, no yelling, no gum chewing. Apart from that, there's only one rule. (stops walking, turns to look at the crowd) If they move, kill them"  
Wood said as the group of potentials and the scoobies barged into Sunnydale high.

This was it The final battle.

Buffy turned to face the group

"Potentials Follow Spike and Faith to the basement."

They leave

"I'm off to the principals office." Willow says

"I'll get set up" Kenedy says. taking the bag from willow

"i'll go with Wood to the lounge." Giles says

"I'll take Dawn."Xander says "We'll check out the atrium"

"Anya you got the dungen master. The noth Hall."Buffy Says to anya Anya and Andrew leave

Wood goes to his post

Dawn begins to leave

"Dawn" Buffy starts

"Don't anything you say will soun like a goodbye."

Dawn says. She leaves

Willow , Xander Bufy and Giles are left

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Buffy asks

"Mini golf" Xander sugests

"Shopping" Willow exclaims

"I could use a few items."Xander agrees

"And i need shoes. Buffy says

"The world is doomed" Giles says.

They all begin to walk down the hall. Giles cuts off to find wood. Willow heads into the Principals office

Xander and Buffy keep walking

Xander turns and walks down a coridor.

Bufyf heads to the basement.

88888888

"You first B" Faith hads buffy a knife

Buffy cuts her hand and passes the knife on.

All the potentials have cut hands and are holding them over the seal.

it opens

Buffy jumps in followed by everyone else.

88888888

Willow is sitting on the floor of the Principal's office with a semi-circle of white candles lit in front of her. There are other candles in the room as well. Kennedy sits across from Willow, watching her.

WILLOW They should be in place. (sits back with her hands on her knees) OK, magic time. You ready to, heh heh, kill me?

KENNEDY Starting to be.

WILLOW Good. Fun. Great. Brace yourself.

KENNEDY (whispering) Come on, red. Make it happen.  
88888888888

Buffy Spike and Faith walk dowmand are in the hell mouth with the potentials.

SPIKE (looking at the amulet worn around his neck) Not to be a buzzkill, love, but my fabulous accessory isn't exactly tingling with power.

BUFFY (psyching herself up as she looks around slack-jawed) I'm not worried.

SPIKE I'm getting zero juice here, and I look like Elizabeth Taylor.

FAITH Cheer up, Liz. Willow's big spell doesn't work, it won't matter what you wear.

Buffy, Faith, Spike and the others walk forward to the edge of a cliff where they can look out and see thousands upon thousands of Turok-Han below them on the floor of the hellmouth.

Spike walks back Buffy follows slightly.

"Ilove you." She wisper to him

" I love you too pet."He says back

The Turok-Han are growling and making noise as they mob below them. Spike backs up.

BUFFY I'm not worried.

RONA Really? 'Cause I'm flashing back to Xander's whole bathroom speech.

AMANDA (frightened) Buffy—

BUFFY I'm not worried...as long as Willow can work her spell before they— (the Turok-Han look up at Buffy and gang) see us.

The turak hans run towards them.

88888888

In the principals office wilow is preforming the spell with the scythe infront her. Suddenly, she's overcome with power. She looks up, as the scythe and Willow start to glow with a bright white light.

"Oh Godess." Willow exclaims softly

888888888 FLASHBACK: Buffy is addressing a living room full of potentials and her friends.

BUFFY So here's the part where you make a choice: What if you could have that power...now? In every generation, one slayer is born... because a bunch of men who died thousands of years ago made up that rule. They were powerful men. This woman (points to Willow) is more powerful than all of them combined. (Willow whimpers) So I say we change the rule. I say my power... Should be OUr power Tomorrow, Willow will use the essence of the scythe to change our destiny. From now on, every girl in the world who might be a slayer... will be a slayer. Every girl who could have the power...will have the power... can stand up,will stand up. Slayers... every one of us. Make your choice. Are you ready to be strong?

8888888

The Turok-Han army rushes Buffy's gang. Buffy fights them off with kicks and punches as usual, but the other potentials have super strength now as well. Vi jumps and kicks a Turok-Han down. Rona punches a Turok-Han in the face, knocking it down. Faith fights one off. Amanda stakes a Turok-Han through the heart. Vi beheads a Turok-Han.

88888888

Kennedy, smiling at her newfound power, looks around and stops in amazement when she sees Willow.

KENNEDY Willow?

Willow's hair is completely white, and she's still glowing with white light from the spell. Willow's facial expression is one of divine ecstasy as she looks heaven-ward. Willow pants as the power runs through her. When the scythe stops glowing, so does Willow. Willow's hair is back to normal, but she herself is still recovering from the incredible experience of that spell.

KENNEDY You...are a goddess.

WILLOW (smiles, weakly) And you're a slayer. Get this to Buffy.

Willow hands the scythe to Kennedy, who takes it and runs out of the office. Willow sits there, panting, then collapses to her side, still smiling.

WILLOW Ha! That was nifty.

888888888

Buffy fights off the Turok-Han, who are starting to out number Buffy's gang. Faith and Spike and the others are still fighting them as well. Kennedy runs down into the hellmouth carrying the scythe.

KENNEDY Buffy! Catch! (throws the scythe to Buffy)

Buffy catches the scythe and is immediately able to kill the Turok-Han faster, than before, dusting them quickly. A Turok-Han attacks Kennedy, who is able to fend them off with ease now.

KENNEDY I could get used to this.

The battle is going well for Buffy's gang as they are able to keep up with the endless number of Turok-Han that come for them. Vi goes after one of the with intensity we've never before seen in her. Buffy uses the scythe to behead a Turok-Han. As their numbers increase, some of the Turok-Han are able to get past Buffy's gang and go up through the hellmouth into the school.

8888888888888 Andrew and Anya are defending an exit together, each with a sword.

ANDREW I think they're coming. (hides behind Anya)

ANYA Oh, God. I'm terrified. I didn't think. I mean, I— I just figured you'd be terrified, and I would be sarcastic about it.

ANDREW Picture happy things... a lake, candy canes, bunnies.

ANYA (gets angry) Bunnies! Floppy, hoppy... (holds up her sword, ready to attack) bunnies.

888888888888 Giles and Robin are defending an exit together. The Turok-Han flood the hallways. They far outnumber Robin and Giles, who manage to hold their own. Giles slices one of the Turok-Han across the neck as Robin punches and kicks them.

8888888888 Anya fights valiantly as the Turok-Han enter her corridor. Andrew backs away as a Turok-Han rushes him, snarling.

ANDREW I have swimmer's ear!

The Turok-Han pushes Andrew against the wall. Anya dusts two Turok-Han in a row.

88888888 Spike is fighting off Turok-Han alongside the others when he steps back and looks down at the amulet around his neck. He touches the amulet, but it burns his hand.

SPIKE Buffy! Whatever this thing does, I think it's— (Spike winces and moans in pain)

BUFFY (to the girls) Keep the line together! Drive them to the edge! We can't let them do—

Buffy looks down to see that a Turok-Han has stabbed her with a sword from behind, piercing her abdomen. She stumbles forward and collapses to the ground, face-first.

888888888 Faith and the other girls are still fighting off the Turok-Han. Faith notices Buffy lying on the floor.

FAITH Buffy! (goes to Buffy's side)

BUFFY (leans up on her elbows, weakly) Hold the line. (hands the scythe to Faith)

Faith takes the scythe and goes back into the battle as Buffy stays in place on the floor, grunting in pain.

888888888 Xander and Dawn guard their exit as the Turok-Han make their way toward them. Dawn holds a sword, but stays cautiously away from the fight as Xander engages the demons full-on. Xander can hold them back, but not kill them, so Dawn pulls a rope, dropping a sandbag and opening a skylight window in the ceiling, flooding the room with sunlight and causing the Turok-Han to burn and dust in front of them.

XANDER (to the piles of dust) We call that the greenhouse effect. Very dangerous—

Another Turok-Han attacks Xander, knocking him down. Dawn goes to help fight it off.

888888888888 Bringers have made their way to the fight and are attacking Andrew. Anya fights them off, but there are too many. While she stabs one with her sword, another slices diagonally though her torso from behind, killing her.

888888888 Bringers have found Giles and Robin as well. While they fight the Bringers, one stabs Robin in the stomach. Giles kills the Bringer that stabbed Robin, then catches Robin in his arm as he falls toward Giles.

88888 Spike continues fighting the Turok-Han, as do Faith and the others. A ground of Turok-Han attacks Faith, and she calls out.

FAITH Rona! (throws the scythe to Rona)

Rona uses the scythe to mow down a couple of Turok-Han. Buffy is still lying on the ground weak and wounded.

BUFFY/FIRST Oh no...(looks down at Buffy's wound reflected on its body) ow! Mommy, this mortal wound is all...itchy. You pulled a nice trick. You came pretty close to smacking me down. What more do you want?

BUFFY (through gritted teeth) I want you... (sits up) to get out of my face. (stands)

Rona sees Buffy standing and throws the scythe to Buffy. Buffy catches it and swings it with a mighty force, knocking three Turok-Han off the cliff at once. Faith find renewed strength and kicks her assailants off of her as well. Faith takes out a few Turok-Han, as does another slayer. Vi takes out one after another after another. Kennedy disarms one and dusts another. Buffy knocks one off the cliff and kills one with the scythe. Spike gasps and stumbles backward away from the fight as he clutches his chest, then his burned hand.

SPIKE Oh, bollocks.

A bright blue light shoots up from the amulet, knocking a hole in the ceiling, going up through the floor of the Principal's office past Willow and through to the open sky. The light turns a warm orange color.

SPIKE Buffy!

BUFFY Spike!

Before Buffy can go to his side, the amulet refracts the orange light out into the hellmouth like rays of sunshine—but with concentrated intensity like a laser. Buffy stares at Spike. As the amulet works its magic, the Turok-Han are dusting throughout the hellmouth. The ground starts shaking. Faith calls out to the others.

FAITH Everybody out, now!

Everyone rushes to the stairs that lead up to the seal. Buffy runs to Spike's side.

SPIKE (amazed) I can feel it, Buffy.

BUFFY What?

SPIKE (looks at her) My soul. It's really there. Kind of stings.

8888888888 The girls rush out of the basement up to the hallway. They go past Andrew. A Bringer is hovering over Andrew, but it falls back revealing Andrew's sword in its chest.

ANDREW (in shock) What... why?

One of the girls helps Andrew to his feet.

8888888888 Giles is helping the wounded Robin walk. As the ground starts to shake even more, they see the school bus sitting out front.

ROBIN The bus. Get them on the bus.

GILES (lets go of Robin, and yells after the girls who are coming out of the building) Everybody, this way!

888888888 Kennedy helps the weakened Willow walk. Xander and Dawn are making their way out of the building as well. As the building falls down around them, Xander screams out for Anya.

XANDER Anya! Anya!

He doesn't see her body lying limp and lifeless on the floor beneath some rubble. Dawn pulls him away toward the exit.

8888888888 Buffy and Spike are the only ones left in the hellmouth. Spike is still glowing from the amulet, sending rays of light out into the hellmouth. Buffy stands in front of him, staring, still holding her scythe.

SPIKE Go on, then.

BUFFY No. No, you've done enough. You could still—

SPIKE No, you've beat them back. It's for me to do the cleanup.

The walls are crumbling around them.

FAITH (calls down to Buffy) Buffy, come on!

SPIKE Gotta move, lamb. I think it's fair to say school's out for bloody summer.

BUFFY (worried) Spike!

SPIKE I mean it! I gotta do this. (holds out his hand to stop her)

Buffy laces her fingers through Spike's, and they burst into flame together.

BUFFY (softly, looks into his eyes) I love you.

SPIKE Ilove you too. More than you will ever know. NNevrer Forget me. Now go! (Buffy runs up the stairs) I wanna see how it ends.

88888888888 The school building explodes. Faith runs out from the cloud of smoke and jumps into the bus. The bus drives off with all the survivors, except Spike and Buffy. Dawn stares ut the back window of the bus.

88888888 Buffy runs through the hallway, still carrying the scythe, avoiding the debris that has fallen to the floor as well as what's still falling as the ground continues to shake. The door is blocked, so Buffy goes upstairs.

88888888 Spike stands in the crumbling hellmouth with light shining down on him from above, grinning from ear to ear and laughing as he burns up from the sunlight. He dusts slowly—first his skin singes, then his muscles, then his bones—then he's gone. The hellmouth crumbles in around him.

8888888 Those who are less injured tend to the badly injured survivors on the bus. Vi tends to Rona. Xander takes care of an Asian girl.

VI (grabs Rona's face) Look at me! This is nothing! Stay awake! This is nothing!

ANDREW (staring straight ahead, in shock) Why didn't I die?

Dawn looks out the back window of the bus, searching.

Buffy is running along the rooftops of the shopping mall as the bus drives down the street. The buildings are collapsing behind her as she tries to catch up to the bus. She leaps from building to building, still carrying the scythe, then finally jumps toward the street, landing on the bus.

Widen the shot vertically to show that the whole town is collapsing in on itself, being sucked back into the Earth.

FAITH (looks out the window) Ease off. We're clear.

The bus screeches to a halt with Buffy still clinging to the top. Principal Wood, who was driving even though he was wounded, turns the ignition off, leans back in his chair and sighs.

8888888 Buffy jumps down off the top of the school bus and looks around. Dawn opens the emergency exit door at the back of the bus and jumps down to give Buffy a warm hug.

GILES (looking around down the street behind them) I don't understand. Who did this?

BUFFY Spike.

As everyone who's able to gets off the bus, Buffy walks away from the bus a few feet toward Sunnydale, which is now a vast cavern. The "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign still stands, perched precariously on the edge of the canyon. The sign teeters a little before falling backwards into the pit that used to be its city.

XANDER (walks up to Andrew as he gets off the bus) So, did you see?

ANDREW (can't look at Xander) I—I was scared. I'm sorry.

XANDER Did you see what happened? I mean, was she...

ANDREW (looks at Xander) She was incredible. She died saving my life.

XANDER (puts his hand on Andrew's shoulder, nods) That's my girl. Always doing the stupid thing.

Andrew smiles a little. Xander walks away toward Buffy.

88888888888 Faith walks up to Robin Wood, who's slumped over in the driver's seat.

FAITH It's not bad. You just sit here. I'll get someone to—

ROBIN Hey... did we— did we make it?

FAITH (kneels to be on eye-level with Robin) We made it. We won.

Robin smiles and tries to laugh, but he's very weak. Still looking at Faith, he goes silent and stops breathing. Faith gets concerned, pauses, then reaches toward his face to close his eyelids. Robin coughs and sputters a moment, then smiles weakly at her.

ROBIN (breathing heavily) Surprise.

Faith lets out a sigh of relief and a smile. Vi goes to Robin's side, and Faith steps off the bus to join the others.

8888888888 Buffy is still staring at the canyon that once was Sunnydale. Dawn stands beside her, then Giles joins them, as do Xander, Willow, and Faith.

FAITH Looks like the hellmouth is officially closed for business.

GILES There is another one in Cleveland. Not to spoil the moment. (bends to pick up a rock and throws it into the canyon)

XANDER We saved the world.

WILLOW We changed the world. (walks up to Buffy's side) I can feel them, Buffy. All over. Slayers are awakening everywhere.

DAWN We'll have to find them.

WILLOW We will.

GILES (paces behind them) Yes, because the mall was actually in Sunnydale, so there's no hope of going there tomorrow.

DAWN We destroyed the mall? I fought on the wrong side.

XANDER All those shops gone. The Gap, Starbucks, Toys "R" Us. Who will remember all those landmarks unless we tell the world about them?

GILES We have a lot of work ahead of us.

FAITH (to Willow) Can I push him in?

WILLOW You've got my vote.

FAITH I just want to sleep, yo, for like a week.

DAWN I guess we all could, if we wanted to.

WILLOW Yeah. (smiles) The First is scrunched, so... what do you think we should do, Buffy?

FAITH Yeah, you're not the one and only chosen anymore. Just gotta live like a person. How's that feel?

DAWN Yeah, Buffy. What are we gonna do now?

Buffy is now sitting on the edge of sunnydale her knees tucked into her chest.

She slowly gets up.

She has tears in her eyes.

Buffy slowly makes her way back to the bus. Faith follows close behind.

"I'll never forget you Spike." Buffy wispers before she begins to sob uncontrolably

8888888 THERE IS A SEQUAL!  
THERE IS A SEQUAL!  
REVIEW 


End file.
